Zwykły dzień
by Snikeers
Summary: Miniaturka inspirowana wydarzeniami z 3 serii. Wieść o zbrodni Sherlocka roznosi się. Jak reagują na to jego przyjaciele ? Czy Sherlock zostanie okrzyknięty kolejny raz fałszywym bohaterem?


Dziękuję za pomoc w napisaniu fanficka pani Icanwritesee. Cudowna beta, w sympatycznym tonie. I tak, rzeczywiście nie piszę przecinków. :D Obiecuję, że do maja spróbuję się poprawić ! Dziękuję jeszcze, bo wcale nie musiałaś ;))

XXX

Jak zwykle rano skierował się do Scotland Yardu. Kawa i pączek kupione w budce jedną przecznicę wcześniej. Szybkie, lecz niezdrowe śniadanie. Ale Gregory Lestrade dawno już się przestał interesować, czy jego dieta ma wpływ figurę, był przecież detektywem inspektorem policji jednego z największych miast w Anglii! Zarządzał przecież dużą grupą ludzi,miał wiele zmartwień. No i Sherlocka Holmesa.  
Po przerwie świątecznej wszyscy są ospali, tak przynajmniej Greg wspominał każdy powrót do pracy po wolnym. Jednak teraz było inaczej. Wszyscy biegali, wymieniali szybkie komunikaty. Zauważył kilku ludzi w garniturach.  
-Lestrade! -to był głos jego zwierzchnika. 'Już się zaczyna.' westchnął detektyw i dojadając pączka, skierował się prosto do jego gabinetu. Przechodząc przez próg, już wiedział, że jest coś nie tak. John Watson siedział na krześle przy biurku otoczony nikim innym, jak rządowa obstawą. John Watson, zakuty w kajdanki. John Watson bez Sherlocka Holmesa. Coś ewidentnie jest nie tak.  
Zamknął za sobą drzwi wyjątkowo pieczołowicie. I czekał na rozwój wydarzeń.  
-Zawołajcie Donovan.-powiedział spokojnie jego szef.  
Jeden z policjantów, którzy również znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu, wyminął Lestrade'a i szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę ich wydziału.  
W gabinecie wszyscy milczeli. Greg próbował wychwycić spojrzenie Johna, lecz ten uporczywie wpatrywał się w punkt na ścianie naprzeciwko biurka. Detektyw inspektor niejednokrotnie będąc świadkiem Sherlocka w akcji, próbował użyć jego sztuczki. John miał na sobie szykowny płaszcz i granatowy szalik, krótko mówiąc wyglądał jak wszyscy, którzy wybierają się na święta do rodziny. Twarz jednak była zmęczona, i widniał na niej 2-dniowy zarost.  
Jego rozmyślania przerwało wejście Donovan z policjantem, który się po nią udał. Sally była równie zdziwiona, co Lestrade.  
W pokoju znów zapadła cisza.  
-W związku z zaistniałą sytuacją pan Watson...-rozpoczął szef Lestrade'a, lecz John szybko mu przerwał.  
-Nic nie powiem dopóki nie dowiem się gdzie jest Sherlock i co mu robicie!  
\- Pan Holmes znajduje się tam, gdzie powinien, czyli w więzieniu o wysokim rygorze. A panu radziłbym odzywać się grzeczniej, bo również na panu ciążą zarzuty zdrady stanu!  
-Co tu się do chole... -zaczął Lestrade, lecz od razu poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń Donavan.  
-Sherlock jest niewinny. Wszystko co się stało to wielkie nieporozumienie!  
-Nieporozumieniem jest, że Sherlock Holmes wycelował i z zimną krwią strzelił niewinnemu człowiekowi prosto między oczy! Nie kpijmy!  
Czy to prawda? Czy właśnie to, co usłyszał, to nie jest głupi żart? Wymienił spojrzenie z Donavan, ponieważ John na te słowa momentalnie zesztywniał.  
-Sherlock Holmes, mój przyjaciel, jest dobrym człowiekiem. Najlepszym, jakiego poznałem! -John gwałtownie nabrał oddech do następnego zdania. A robił to z wyjątkową trudnością. -Ten człowiek na to zasługiwał. Groził mnie i...  
Drzwi do gabinetu gwałtownie się otworzyły. Mycroft Holmes ze swoją parasolką, z zupełną obojętnością na twarzy wkroczył na deski teatru, biorąc udział w tej dramatycznej scenie, jaka właśnie odgrywała się przed Gregiem.  
-Doktorze Watson, proszę już więcej nic nie mówić. Mój brat wyznał już całą prawdę w wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym przesłuchaniu. -ostatnie trzy słowa wypowiedziane przez głowę brytyjskiego rządu w tak charakterystyczny sposób, sprawiły, ze John pobladł.  
-Co wy robicie Sherlockowi…-wysyczał wręcz doktor.  
-To, co robi się każdemu prostemu zabójcy, bez wyjątku, John.-kompletny brak emocji na twarzy Mycrofta był przerażający.  
Po krótkiej pauzie, starszy Holmes wyciągnął dokumenty i podał szefowi Lestrade'a.  
-Mój brat zeznał, że zabił Charlesa Augustusa Magnussena, lecz siedzący tu Pan Watson nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Odurzył go, a potem zaciągnął do Appeldore. Jeżeli teraz doktorowi pobierzemy krew, jeszcze znajdziemy w niej narkotyk. Mój brat ma doktorat z chemii, a także przeszłość narkomana, jest w stanie obliczyć dawkę, przy jakiej obecny tutaj pan będzie wykonywał wszystkie jego polecenia bez zawahania, myśląc, że to, co robi, to jego decyzje. Nie zapominajmy też, że doktor Watson jest też wyjątkowo naiwny, w końcu mieszkał i przyjaźnił się z socjopatą. Tak, mój brat to socjopata, był też trudnym dzieckiem. Tu są wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty- wyciągnął plik kartek i podał nie patrząc na mężczyznę. John za to wpatrywał się w Mycrofta z otwartymi ustami.- wyobraźcie sobie dzieciństwo z nim. –chrząkną i odszedł kilka kroków, by wyjrzeć przez okno- zawsze było coś z nim nie tak. Zawsze był jednak geniuszem. W tym momencie geniuszem zbrodni. Po przesłuchaniu, które trwa nadal, z moim bratem mają spotkać psychiatrzy. - ponownie poszedł do biurka.- w każdym razie pan Watson jest wolny. Dlatego właśnie jest tu inspektor Lestrade i detektyw Donovan.-zwrócił się do nich-Odprowadźcie doktora Watsona bezpiecznie do mieszkania, gdzie czeka na niego ciężarna żona.  
John wstał z krzesła i kiedy podwładni Holmesa starszego go rozkuwali, wpatrywał się w Mycrofta stalowym wzrokiem i powiedział -obaj wiemy, że to co mówisz o swoim bracie to nieprawda.  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się fałszywie  
-Do widzenia, panie Watson.

Lestrade, Donovan i John w milczeniu opuścili Yard. Bez słowa wsiedli też do samochodu. Potem Watson zaczął mówić, odpowiadając na wiszące w powietrzu pytanie:  
-Tak, Sherlock zabił Magnussena. Tak, zrobił to patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Ale ten człowiek mi groził, groził Mary, groził Mycroftowi, na nas wszystkich miał coś, co mogło nas zniszczyć. Miałaś rację, Sally. Na początku naszej znajomości powiedziałaś mi, że zagadki to będzie dla niego za mało. Sherlock zostawił ciało, był sprawcą zbrodni. Ale zanim to zrobił, powtórzył twoje słowa. Że jest socjopatą. Chyba bardzo chciał w to uwierzyć.

John załkał.  
-Ale on naprawdę ma serce. Wiecie, co powiedział potem? Powiedział, że obiecał… że obiecał chronić Mary, żebym ją pozdrowił. I wtedy upadł na kolana i założył ręce za głowę- teraz John już płakał- on naprawdę poświęcił się za moje szczęście. Więc nie mówcie mi, że Sherlock Holmes nie ma serca. Bo ma większe niż my wszyscy.

I nikt nie wątpił w słowa Johna. Sherlock Holmes ma serce. I ma też prawdziwych przyjaciół.


End file.
